


Слепой и бестолковый (The Blind and the Clueless)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5 + 1 thing, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF John, Confused Greg Lestrade, M/M, POV Lestrade, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Когда Грег впервые встретил Джона Ватсона, он мысленно пожелал Шерлоку всего самого наилучшего. Один господь знал, как он нуждался в человеке, который мог быть рядом. Грег был впечатлен, когда Джон раз за разом приходил с Шерлоком. Они идеально подходили друг другу, но были слепыми идиотами. А Грег оказался и того хуже.Итак, пять раз, когда Грег видел, что Джон идеален для Шерлока, но ничего не сказал, и один раз, когда он высказался.





	Слепой и бестолковый (The Blind and the Clueless)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blind and the Clueless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227798) by [InTheShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows). 



Последнее, что ожидал Грег, звоня Шерлоку с очередным расследованием, что вместе с ним кто-то придет. С чего бы? Шерлок работал в одиночку. Он всегда работал в одиночку. Конечно, добровольцы-помощники в очередь не выстраивались, но дело было в другом.

Шерлок был одиноким волком.

А на этот раз нет! Он прошел мимо офицеров, сопровождаемый невысоким худым светловолосым мужчиной в шерстяном свитере, джинсах, практичных ботинках и добротной куртке. Единственное, что бросалось в глаза — рука на перевязи. Спутник Шерлока был из тех парней, на которых в толпе взгляд не останавливается.

И почему он был с Шерлоком, мистером Павлином? На этот раз детектив вряд ли мог бы превзойти себя в зрелищности. Хотя, наверное, мог бы, но Грег не хотел его поощрять. А еще у Шерлока была отвратительная привычка вести себя по-детски.

— Кто это? — спросил инспектор.

Шерлок в своей самой любезной манере ответил:

— Он со мной.

— Понял, но это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Он со мной, — веско повторил Шерлок и подошел к телу.

Грег раздраженно закатил глаза. Проклятье.

— Прошу прощения, — извиняясь, улыбнулся мужчина, — надеюсь, это не вызовет проблем?

Грег вздохнул. Хоть у этого были манеры.

— Не больше, чем приносит Его Высочество. Можете хотя бы назваться?

— Конечно, меня...

— Джон! — нетерпеливо бросил через плечо Шерлок.

Мужчина, по-видимому, Джон, еще раз улыбнулся, подошел к детективу и опустился рядом с ним на колени. 

— Звал? — спросил он сухо.

Грег усмехнулся. Вежливый и дерзкий. Имеет потенциал. Неужели Шерлок наконец-то нашел того, кто может быть рядом и выносить его? Надежда есть. Этому взрослому ребенку нужен такой человек, хоть он в этом и никогда не признается.

 

-xxXXXxx-

 

Грег был весьма впечатлен, когда в следующий раз увидел Джона рядом с Шерлоком. Кажется, тот перешагнул двухнедельный рубеж. Его рука все еще была на перевязи, но выглядел он лучше. Исчезли круги под глазами, на которые Грег в прошлый раз не обратил внимания. Джон без них стал выглядеть радостнее. Хотя, это может быть вследствие выражения на лице, когда он слушал изрекающего дедукцию Шерлока. Господи, да у него был вид впечатленного человека! Не сходящего с ума от любви, очевидно, но весьма заинтересованного. Кажется, надвигалась катастрофа. Шерлок презирал чувства и, абсолютно определенно, не ходил на свидания.

Салли, стоявшая рядом, должно быть, тоже это увидела, потому что простонала:

— Вот черт, бедный малый. Уже то плохо, что он прилип к нашему психу, но запасть на него?

— Донован! — предостерег Лестрейд.

— Что, босс? Вы же знаете, я права.

— Знаю, он вам не нравится, но я устал постоянно вас одергивать. Соблюдайте профессионализм, — веско сказал он.

— Только после него. 

— Хорошо, но я прошу не враждовать с ним. Я знаю, что вы или Андерсон постоянно провоцируете стычки. Если вам нечего сказать хорошего, держите язык за зубами.

— Разыгрывать из себя жертву?

— Тебе это не грозит, Салли, — сообщил Шерлок, приближаясь к полицейским, — в тебе слишком много воинственного.

Салли скрестила руки. 

— Неужели это комплимент? Потому что я его не принимаю. Кто это?

— Он со мной.

Господи, опять двадцать пять.

— Джон, рад вас видеть, — поздоровался Лестрейд, обрывая Салли.

Джон улыбнулся. 

— Мне тоже... Инспектор Лестрейд, да?

— Совершенно верно, можно просто Грег. Тем более, что я не знаю вашей фамилии, Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Тонко, как всегда, — и он прошел мимо, к месту преступления.

Джон улыбнулся ему вслед.

— Джон Ватсон.

— Что вы делаете рядом с психом? — спросила Салли.

Джон окинул ее суровым взглядом.

— Прошу прощения? — спросил он довольно любезно, но у Грега по спине побежали мурашки. Похоже, не такой уж простой этот парень.

— Псих, — повторила Салли, явно не заметив угрозы, — почему вы с ним?

— Могу ошибаться, но, полагаю, это не ваше дело.

— Я хотела как лучше. Убедиться, что вы в курсе дела. Вы знаете, почему он это делает?

— Вот вы мне и расскажите. 

— Он тащится от этого. Ловит кайф. Этот человек — психопат, он не из тех, за кем следует ходить, как преданная собачонка.

— Верно, — Джон выпрямился. — Теперь я точно знаю, что это не вашего ума дело, — отрезал он.

Салли пожала плечами: 

— Это ваши похороны, — бросила она и отошла.

Грег вздохнул. Ну почему все так сложно в его жизни? У нее столько перспектив, и она хороший офицер, но никак не оставит Шерлока в покое. Он почти все перепробовал, разве что перевод в другой отдел остался, но он не мог на это пойти, потому что нуждался в ней. И потому что она имела больше прав находиться здесь, чем Шерлок.

Взгляд Джона стал ледяным, когда он посмотрел на Салли, беседующую с другими сотрудниками, и улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Есть проблема? — спросил он.

— Да, извините. Не все здесь... любят Шерлока.

— Хотите сказать, что большинство людей считает его высокомерным козлом? — вопрос прозвучал иронично, и Грег почувствовал облегчение.

— Типа того. Он блистателен, поймите меня правильно, но может быть немного...

— Не хорошим? — предложил Джон.

— Да, иногда я готов его придушить, — признался инспектор.

Джон рассмеялся. 

— Мне знакомо это чувство, поверьте. Но овчинка стоит выделки.

Ого, плохо дело…

— Послушайте, — начал Лестрейд, — вам следует быть осторожным.

— О чем вы? — в голосе опять зазвучала сталь.

Грег поднял руки. 

— Я не пытаюсь опорочить его, просто хочу сказать, что Шерлок раньше никем не интересовался в романтическом плане. Сказать честно, он доводит людей до слез. И утверждает, что женат на работе.

Плечи Джона расслабились. 

— Ах, это… Не стоит беспокоиться, я знаю, что делаю, — улыбнулся он и присоединился к детективу, начав с ним тихий разговор.

Нет, Грег как раз в этом не был уверен, но эту тему больше поднимать не собирался. У него уже не хватало никаких нервов. По крайней мере, он теперь знал, что у этого человека достаточно сил, чтобы выдержать Шерлока.

 

-xxXXXxx-

 

— Черт возьми, придурок, ты будешь сидеть спокойно? — прозвучал приказной тон Джона.

Грег направился к ним, уверенный на сто процентов к кому относится термин «придурок». И на этот раз он был более чем согласен. Они только что завершили пятидневное расследование, закончившееся погоней. В которой Шерлок помчался за подозреваемым без прикрытия. В очередной раз.

Работая с детективом пять лет, Грег не ожидал ничего иного, но надо попытаться изменить обстановку и не потому, что все усложняется. Нет, Грег волновался потому, что когда-нибудь этот человек нарвется на собственное убийство.

По крайней мере, теперь у Шерлока был Джон. Прошло несколько месяцев, но Грег так и не узнал ничего существенного об этом таинственном соседе. О себе тот не говорил, и блог его был забит рассказами о расследованиях Шерлока, а не о личных вещах. Не было ни биографии, ни воспоминаний о детстве. Черт, да Грег даже не знал, была ли у него работа, не связанная с Шерлоком.

Когда в его поле зрения попали двое, Грег был вынужден остановиться и протереть глаза. Да, там стояли машины и скорые, но Грега удивило не это. В скорой он увидел Шерлока Холмса собственной персоной. Без рубашки. И Джона, стоящего перед ним и зашивающего длинную рану на боку.

— Честно говоря, вряд ли это нужно.

— Если хочешь попасть в «травму», то пожалуйста. Я отлично помню, как ты любишь там находиться.

— Небольшой порез.

— Пятнадцать сантиметров.

Грег в восторге смотрел на то, как Джон заставлял Шерлока подчиниться. Когда с раной было покончено, детектив с хмурым видом натянул рубашку. 

— Заткнись, — проговорил он.

— Я ничего не сказал, — ответил Грег с ухмылкой.

— Ты подумал.

Грег повернулся к Джону. 

— Хорошая работа. Рад видеть, что нашелся человек, который может справляться с этим товарищем и не даст ему помереть до того, как прибудет помощь.

Джон ухмыльнулся. 

— У меня было много практики.

Грег вынужден был задуматься, чем занималась эта парочка, раз у Джона было много практики. Он ведь всего два месяца живет с детективом. Вряд ли Шерлок влипал в столь серьезные неприятности… Опять же...

Шерлок закатил глаза. 

— Джон — доктор, Лестрейд, не тупи. И даже я не влипаю в слишком серьезные неприятности.

Прозвучало обидно, ведь этот человек реально был магнитом для неприятностей, но Грег был занят новой информацией. 

— Доктор? Очень полезная профессия в данном случае.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Да, определенные преимущества имеются.

Грег усмехнулся. 

— Уверен. Теперь мне нужны твои показания! 

Шерлок открыл было рот, но Лестрейд прервал его: 

— Нет. Мне хорошо известно, что, если я не услышу их сейчас, я прожду неделю, пока Джон, наконец, не затащит тебя в Скотланд-Ярд.

Шерлок драматично вздохнул. 

— Ладно. Я с самого начала знал, что это зять, по состоянию его обуви...

 

-xxXXXxx-

 

Грег неотрывно смотрел, как Шерлок шагал по комнате, что-то бормоча под нос. Глаза каждого присутствующего следили за детективом даже помимо воли. Он был их единственной надеждой, хотя не все сотрудники были склонны с этим согласиться.

День выдался долгим. Неделя выдалась долгой. Любой случай, связанный с детьми, тяжел, и это аксиома. Но смерть или угроза смерти делают все намного хуже. Как раз с этим они и столкнулись. Похищение и выкуп. Только похитители не хотели денег. Нет. Они хотели секретные планы правительства.

Приближался дедлайн, а у них не было зацепок. Даже Шерлок оказался беспомощным, хотя вряд ли признался бы в этом. Джон тоже неотрывно следил за детективом, нахмурив брови и поджав губы. Такое поистине гиблое дело случилось впервые с момента его встречи с Шерлоком шесть месяцев назад. Джон находился в таком же беспокойстве, как и все остальные.

— Думай, думай! — пробормотал Шерлок чуть громче, и это было услышано.

— Что случилось с психом? — усмехнулся Андерсон, и боже милосердный, Лестрейд готов был уничтожить его из-за издевок в такой момент. — Не может решить простую загадку? — повторил он язвительно слова, произнесенные Шерлоком в начале расследования. — Или хочет, чтобы ребенка убили?

Так, Андерсон — мертвец.

— Андерсон!— заревел инспектор, а Джон выпрямился и пробуравил судмедэксперта взглядом.

— Заткнись, вонючий козел! — в голосе опять зазвучала сталь, которую Грег слышал месяцы назад. — Словно вы можете сделать что-то лучше! Все, что вы можете — жалобно ныть по поводу помощи, которую получаете и в которой отчаянно нуждаетесь вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то полезное. Неудивительно, что Шерлок вынужден все время вмешиваться, ведь вы безнадежны. Похититель должен ходить с неоновой вывеской над головой, чтобы вы его заметили.

У Грега было чувство, что последнее слово прозвучало как в кавычках.

— Или ждете приглашения к чаю с печеньем? К милой беседе в логове зла, охраняемом драконом? — в последних словах прозвучало столько сарказма, что Грег впечатлился. Это был уровень сарказма Шерлока. Даже Майкрофта. Очень впечатляюще.

— Чай... дракон... логово! Вот оно! — воскликнул Шерлок, увязав все в некую цепь, имеющую смысл для него одного. Как, черт возьми, он что-то понял? Иногда Грег реально ненавидел этого человека. — Джон, ты абсолютный гений! Великолепно! Потрясающе! — Шерлок почти рассыпался в комплиментах и что, черт возьми? — Конечно, именно туда он и пошел, королева драмы!

Кто бы говорил!

— Вперед, Джон! — он взволнованно схватил Джона за руку, — пора сразиться с драконом! — Детектив выбежал из комнаты, таща за собой своего компаньона.

— Шерлок! — закричал Грег ему вслед, но тот не остановился. Джон тоже. Это означало, что Лестрейд опять ничего не знал о том, куда они побежали. Это означало, что они опять без прикрытия. В очередной раз. И это расследование перестало быть делом Грега. В очередной раз.

Да, иногда он реально ненавидел этого человека.

 

-xxXXXxx-

 

Да, иногда он реально ненавидел этого человека, думал Лестрейд, прибывая на место преступления.

Для того, кто считался гением, детектив иногда вел себя как сущий идиот. Прямо здесь и сейчас определенно был тот случай. В очередной раз Шерлок бросился в расследование без прикрытия, только с Джоном, и на этот раз влипли они по-крупному.

Несколько месяцев подряд Скотланд-Ярд преследовал шайку контрабандистов с переменным успехом. Шерлока это не касалось, но нарисовался вовлеченный клиент, что означало, что Шерлок работал вне юрисдикции Грега. Конечно, и раньше Шерлок не подчинялся Лестрейду, но когда инспектор ему звонил сам, он мог рассчитывать на определенные договоренности, но не теперь.

Что и вылилось в наблюдаемую сцену. Полиция окружила преступников, но Шерлок и Джон оказались в заложниках. Под дулом пистолета. Лестрейд точно убьёт детектива за то, что тот поставил под угрозу своего соседа. Конечно, Джон держался молодцом, но ведь он врачом был, господи ты боже мой. Конечно, врачи могли представлять своеобразную угрозу, но не в противостоянии же с противником?

— Еще шаг, и ваш настырный детектив и его док лишатся голов, — сообщил ему главарь с издевкой.

Шерлок имел наглость выглядеть скучающим, стоя на коленях с заведенными за спину руками, удерживаемый двумя амбалами. Джон, кстати, тоже далеко не ушел. Грегу показалось, что он даже закатил глаза, услышав эту угрозу. Какого черта? Скрытая сталь — это одно, но сейчас? Разве доктор не должен нервничать, по крайней мере, или быть перепуганным? Но нет, Джон действительно закатил глаза и повторил это еще раз, когда главарь взмахнул пистолетом. Господи, только не выдать преступникам, что у них в руках два идиота. И почему он считал Джона нормальным?

Затем Лестрейд увидел, как эти двое посмотрели друг на друга и кивнули. Как один из них вывернулся из захвата и... ну... Честно говоря, Грег был адски впечатлен тем зрелищем, которое увидел дальше. В бою двое против семерых эта парочка быстро уделала семерых дурней. Наповал.

С Шерлоком было все ясно. Он знал, что Шерлок умеет драться, он видел это прежде. Холмс обладал такой жилистой силой, которую противники вечно недооценивали. Но Джон... Джон Ватсон, казалось бы, вежливый доктор, выбил пистолет у одного, отправил в нокаут другого за первые пять секунд. Если честно, он уложил больше противников, чем Шерлок. С яростью и убийственной точностью. Конечно, как доктор, он должен был знать, куда бить, но все же... Какого черта?!

Последний бандит отключился, когда Джон пережал ему горло, и эти двое еще имели наглость усмехнуться друг другу. Как будто они играли в забавную игру, а не рисковали жизнями! Господи, теперь у него на руках два идиота, просто один из них скрывается лучше.

— Какого черта?! — подошел он к двум ухмыляющимся придуркам. — Ты же говорил, что Джон был врачом. Откуда такие умения?

Тот усмехнулся. 

— Военным врачом, — уточнил он.

— Это не предполагает драк.

Джон улыбнулся шире.

— У меня бывали плохие дни.

— О да, — добавил Шерлок, так же широко улыбаясь и явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, — он может сломать каждую кость в твоем теле, одновременно давая им названия.

Джон начал хихикать. Хихикать, черт побери! Шерлок присоединился к нему, и Грег сдался. Ему не столько платят, чтобы разбираться с этим дерьмом.

 

-xxXXXxx-

 

— Привет, ребята! — Грег поставил на стол кружки. Долгая неделя подошла к концу, и было принято единогласное решение оттянуться в пабе.

— Привет, — прозвучало в ответ. Грег убедился, что Молли, которую он уговорил пойти с ними, взяла кружку, и отхлебнул из своей. Вздохнул с облегчением. Так-то лучше.

— Ну Джон… — заканючил Шерлок, и Грег сделал еще один глоток, скрывая улыбку. Джон убедил Его Высочество прийти. Это потребовало определенных усилий, но итог оказался забавным. Детектив в пабе смотрелся слишком аристократически.

Как эти двое еще не увидели, что созданы друг для друга, просто непостижимо! В первое время да, это можно было понять. Но через год? Это уже не смешно, это сущее расстройство. Как они могли этого не видеть?

— Нет, Шерлок, мы не будем спорить. Я схожу тебе за едой, и это не обсуждается.

— Хорошо, — хмуро фыркнул Шерлок, — я хочу...

— Знаю, знаю. Рыбу с двойной картошкой и соусом, потому что иначе она пресная. Сейчас вернусь, — Джон встал и отправился к прилавку.

Грег с трудом удержался от того, чтобы уронить голову на стол. И начать ею биться о столешницу. Ну черт их побери! Идиоты! Два слепых идиота!

Джон вернулся с едой и улыбнулся детективу. Высунув язык, тот съел картофелину. 

— Хороший мальчик, — поддразнил Джон, потрепав Шерлока по голове.

— Ради бога! — воскликнул Грег, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джон, а Шерлок бросил на него взгляд и закатил глаза.

Каков нахал!

— Вы, двое! — сказал Лестрейд вместо этого. — Как вы не можете понять, что созданы друг для друга? Вы же словно сошли со страниц любовного романа! Вы же просто доказательство существования родственных душ! И все же прошло больше года, а вы все еще не встречаетесь! — он жестом подчеркнул свои слова. — Серьезно, это так очевидно, что даже Андерсон увидел!

Парочка «идиотов» обменялась взглядами, и Шерлок снова закатил глаза. На его лице появилось выражение «неужели ты такой дурак?»

Джон откашлялся, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Хм, приятель, — начал он и остановился, чтобы подавить смешок. — Мы женаты.

— Вы что?!

Джон кивнул.

— Мы учились в университете, и я сделал ему предложение, прежде чем ушел в армию.

— Женаты? — переспросил Грег в шоке. — И никто из вас даже не подумал об этом упомянуть?

— На самом деле, Грэм, это было очевидно, — ответил Шерлок самодовольно.

Вот паршивец!


End file.
